George, George and One Fred
by Jedi Goat
Summary: Harry PotterNancy Drew crossover. When Nancy, George and Bess decide to take a vacation to England, their sleuthing leads them to Hogwarts, where they meet none other than Fred and George Weasley! What sort of havoc awaits the girls? Coauthored by Tru.
1. Muggles Inside Hogwarts, Oh My!

**George, George and One Fred**

Co-authored by Jedi Goat and her friend Tru

Disclaimer: I don't own Nancy Drew or Harry Potter.

Author's Note: This story is the result of a conversation I had with my friend Tru. Somehow the topic of Nancy Drew came up and I wondered, "What if Nancy's friend George met George Weasley?" We decided to write a story with the answer (part one is by Tru, part two by me, Jedi Goat) with the following requirements: George Weasley has to meet George Fayne (obviously), Bess and Nancy need to be involved, Fred has to do something cool (since he's my favorite character), and finally someone has to make fun of Snape. Enjoy!

Author's Note 2: This takes place during the orignial Nancy Drew series, and during Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.

-----------------------------------------

**Part 1: Muggles Inside Hogwarts, Oh My!**

"You're going after _another_ mystery? Why can't you ever do anything without uncovering yet another mystery? Nancy, please leave this one alone!" Bess begged. "Pretty please, with a cherry on top?" Nancy, George and Bess were in England for a supposed 'vacation from all your mysteries, Nancy.' However, it seemed that despite their efforts, Nancy did it again after a multi-day hike from King's Cross Station, and then a canoe ride to an 'unusually large island, in my opinion', and discovering….a ruin.

"It's what I do, Bess. Besides, I have a hunch about this place. These ruins couldn't have come out of midair, could they? Either people transported the remains of some destroyed building here, or-"

Her talk was interrupted when, out of nowhere, two identical teenage boys with flaming red hair, freckles and black robes appeared, only a few feet away from her, the distance closing fast. Did she mention that they were riding on...were those _broomsticks_ they were flying on?

"Umbridge isn't going to bother anyone for awhile once we're through with her, right, George?" one of the boys asked. George looked up at the sound of her name.

"Umbridge? I know no Umbridges."

The same twin replied, "Of course you know Umbridge! You know, that woman we-is it just me, or was your voice very feminine for a moment there?"

The other boy must have looked ahead because the next moment he screamed, "INCOMING MUGGLES, FRED!!!"

It was only now that the two groups realized how close together they were. George was holding her hands out, crying, "STOP! STOP!"; Nancy was waving her hands, warning the boys to "Stop, unless you want to push us to our deaths!"; Bess was squatting down, holding on to Nancy and screaming in a very loud, feminine voice. Both of the boys were screaming, but not as loud or as feminine as Bess (thankfully). Bess gave one last scream before the screen blackened and the voice of a guy advertising some product filled the air.

(Commercial break)

(End commercial break)

The mysterious boys were still headed for Nancy, George, and Bess. The former were now two inches away from the latter.

"IT'S THE END! IT'S THE END! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Bess closed her eyes tight, waiting for the broomsticks to push her in the water, push her to death, waiting, waiting…WHOOSHH! THUMP! She could feel a wind, no doubt caused by the rather reckless broomstick riders, but, interestingly, not much else. She slowly stood up and opened her eyes. She was still on the island, with the ruin. All was quiet…_too_ quiet, which must have meant- _Oh, no! The broomstick boys must have pushed them in the water, which meant they drowned! _

Suddenly Bess heard screaming. _Yes! They're still alive and well! That must mean I can still save at least one of them from drowning! However, that screaming was far off, so I might not reach them in time, and even if I did, I may be too exhausted to swim back, especially with one of them on my back._ Suddenly Bess remembered something that would help._ The canoe! I can use that to get them back without becoming exhausted myself! Hope I'm not too late…_She looked up to find where the screams were coming from. She had to look back again; she couldn't believe what she had saw. _The good news is that they're alive and probably will stay that way. The bad news is… _

Nancy's cries for the robed teens to stop, one of whom was apparently named Fred, turned into last-ditch screaming. Both of them were headed at Bess, but at almost the last second they both went into dives and turned in opposite directions; one left, headed for George, the other right, in her direction. The twin headed for George got his broomstick in such a way which it would catch between her friend's legs, and if he stopped his dive, George would actually be on the broomstick.

Meanwhile, the one headed for her would just miss her, passing on her right. However, if she turned a bit with her arms outstretched, she could grab on the end, at least shortly. If George was going to be on a broomstick, she would be on one too. By now George had 'gotten' on the broomstick, and had started screaming that she be put down for a few moments, then, after she got used to the feel of the broom, commented on how cool it was to be flying on an inanimate object and how fun it would be to own a flying broom.

Nancy had also 'gotten' on a broom but couldn't say the same positive comments as George. She felt like she was going at 1,000,000 mph with only a clump of twigs to hold onto, all while riding with a teenage boy named Fred whom she had never met before. Then again, George was on the front part of a broom while she was stuck on the back part. And who was Umbridge, and what did the boys want do to her? Was she good or evil? A sudden jerky curve almost caused her to lose her grip.

Meanwhile, George dared to strike up a conversation with her riding companion.

"I don't want to be rude, but who are you, and why are you here? By the way, my name's George."

"What a coincidence! My name's George too."

"Which means…" Both Georges stopped to think for a second, and discovered that…

"AAHHH!! I'M A GIRL!!"

"AAHHH!! I'M A BOY!!!"

George Fayne fainted from pure shock, causing the broom to make an awfully rough U-turn toward the ruins, always going lower and lower.

On the far shore, Bess was screaming in terror, though the others were too occupied to notice.

Back over the lake, Nancy had been able to get in an upright position on the twigs while having some grip on the part of the broom that was attached to the clump of twigs. Not ideal, but slightly better than fluttering in the wind with only the twigs to hang onto. Slightly, because Fred was causing a ride on the rear end of the broom to be a rather bumpy one, and the twigs weren't exactly comfy. Nancy decided to ask Fred if he could slow down the broom a little.

"Hey, Fred, could you slow down? This broom is rather bumpy and-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Due to the fainting of George, the other George seemed to have lost control of his broom, and was zooming point blank toward a part of the lake that seemed to have bubbles coming out of it. That, and the fact that this portion of the water was darker than anywhere else, and it kept getting bigger and darker, something that would cause the _Jaws_ theme song to play in your head. Duh DUH duh DUH DUH DUH…

"Look out, George!" Fred was calling in a voice that was in…_panic?_ Except for the things mentioned in the above paragraph, and the fact that everyone was riding flying broomsticks except Bess, everything was normal, so what could upset Fred so? Nancy was soon to get an answer.

"I think you're about to crash into-"

Suddenly a giant orange tentacle reached out of the water and snapped the conscious George's broomstick in half! Two more tentacles grabbed the two Georges!

"THE GIANT SQUID!!!" Fred warned, just a little too late.

"GEORGE!" Fred and Nancy cried at once. Nancy realized that they could do virtually nothing to save their friends; Bess couldn't do anything, she would be petrified in fear by now, and even if she rowed the canoe to the giant squid, it would crush the little boat to bits, and Bess along with it. She couldn't do anything against the squid, and if she got too close, she would get grabbed as well, doing nobody any good. For obvious reasons neither of the Georges could do anything. That left Fred, but what could he do? If he flew up to the squid, it would crush their broom. Their small, relaxing, no-pressure vacation was turning into a total disaster, and probably one of her friends' deaths! Where had she gone wrong? Her thoughts were interrupted when Fred spoke.

"Hang on, I got a plan." At this, he flew a little closer to the squid, just out of range of the tentacles. Then he pulled out…a stick. So this was his plan? Throw the stick at the squid?

She couldn't see how that would help.

"STUPEFY!" A bolt of red light shot out of the stick toward the squid. As soon as it hit, the squid immediately froze. Fred then flew over the squid, and after a few more rather funny words and their consequences, the Georges were free. They were all seated, and Fred was flying toward the ruin again. However, Nancy assumed that broomsticks could carry one, maybe two occupants, but not four. The weight resulted in the broomstick going lower and lower. Fred tried to get control of his broom, but unless he dropped off some of the passengers, he would never get complete control of his broom. He could fly it to some extent, though. Instead of hurtling toward the water, for example, they were flying s-l-o-w-l-y toward the top of the ruins.

"Fred, can't you make this go a little fas-" Nancy began, before Fred's broom started to dive again.

"-_teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrr_!!!" she ended, partly in terror. Suddenly a voice, somewhat calm, came up.

"But what about me? Don't I get to ride a cool flying broom too?"

"I'm sorry, but this broom is crowded enough as it is!" replied non-Fayne George. Then he looked ahead. "Mind the window, Fred!"

"Sorry, George, this broom is over its capacity. Not much I can do to properly steer this thing."

_What window?_ thought Nancy. _There aren't any windows here! _

CRASH!

Now, for Nancy, the sights rather changed. Above, you could still see the sky, but that was where the similarities ended. For one thing, there were actual walls. For another, if she turned around, to see if they had indeed crashed through a window, they for some reason couldn't see it. Finally, there were four tables-no, five if you counted the one they just flew over. The fifth table bared people of various sizes and shapes. One of them was dwarf size, and another was enormous! Another had greenish skin with greasy hair, while yet another had white hair and a white beard, both of which were so long, he would be able to tuck them in this belt! And these were just four of the group, with every person differing from the last. Two of these, the greasy-haired man and a lady wearing pink who looked a little like a toad, seemed to be glaring at them as they rode overhead. _Could one of these be Umbridge? _she thought.

The other four tables had tons of plates piled with all sorts of food and occupants that appeared to be young teenagers; all of them were wearing almost exactly the same robes as Fred and George. _A little like a cafeteria, only the food is on the table. Neat! _One of the tables had students that appeared to be giggling. Another had a student that was almost identical to Fred or George: same flaming red hair, same freckles, same robes, he just seemed to be younger.

"Hi, Ron. Hi, Harry." George said to the redhead and to a boy that had midnight black hair that was rather messy and emerald green eyes behind round glasses. What attracted her most, though, was a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. Harry was sitting next to a girl with bushy brown hair. "No time to talk."

George was right; they were headed for another table, and it seemed they would have to crash! They did, rolling all over a table with no longer seated students, jumping up and down screaming their heads off. They had reason to; it isn't exactly normal for four people on a broomstick, one of which is unconscious, to crash on your table and ruin all your food. Nancy noted that this table had students with little badges that said 'Hufflepuff' with a badger on them. Earlier she saw that Fred and George had these badges too, except with a lion and 'Gryffindor' on it.

Suddenly the bearded man yelled, "SIIIIIIIIIILENCE!!" Everyone fell silent. The greasy-haired man came over.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Weasley twins," Greasy Hair said in triumph. "I think a little detention is in order here."

"DETENTION?" Fred hollered. "BUT WE JUST GOT HERE!"

"And Snape isn't even a word! See, there's a red squiggly line under it!" added George. "And neither is Umbridge, for that matter."

All of a sudden, there was a small groaning sound.

"W-w-where am I?" George asked, finally awake from her shock at finding her male self.

Nancy groaned. This was going to be a looong day.

To be continued...

--------------------------------

Tru's Note: I know there are no squiggly lines on here, but people who use Word should get it.

Please review!


	2. Ooh Pretty Fireworks!

**George, George and One Fred**

Co-authored by Jedi Goat and Tru

Disclaimer: I don't own Nancy Drew or Harry Potter.

Author's Note: Okay, this is Jedi Goat's part!

---------------------------------------------

**Part 2: Ooh Pretty Fireworks!**

"Hello? Guys?" Bess was still standing on the island, waving frantically at the wall of the ruins her friends and those strange boys on broomsticks had disappeared through. She raised a hand to shield her face from the midday sun and searched the cloudless sky for any sign of them.

"Is this some kind of joke?!" screamed Bess at the ruins, who didn't respond. "Because it's NOT FUNNY! Nancy, George, come back!!!"

Almost as an afterthought, she added, "And those boys can come back, too, they were kinda cute."

However, still no answer came from the ruins. With a sigh she walked over to the crumbling structure, stepping carefully over the weedy lawn and fallen fence posts. She moved into the shade the dilapidated building provided, leaning against the wall to wait…

But the wall wasn't solid! With a high, girly scream, Bess fell through, clawing at the air. She landed with a THUD on stone floor.

"Oww," Bess groaned, slowly sitting up and rubbing her head. Then her eyes widened and she scrambled back, staring at a pair of tall, grand wood doors.

Backing up, she climbed back to her feet and gaped open-mouthed at the doors. "O-kay…" She turned to examine the wide hall behind her, all made of stone, with high pillars stretching to the ceiling above. At the end of the hall stood another doorway. To her left, there was a staircase leading somewhere above.

"I – I must have gone back in time," she murmured to herself, reaching out to touch the wall and make sure it was real and not just an illusion. Cool, rough rock met her manicured fingertips.

Bess shook her head. "This is insane. I can't be in a random medieval castle! It's just not possible, I'm in the twenty-first century…" She massaged her scalp. "I must have hit my head pretty hard…"

Her train of thought ended in a screech as suddenly she was drenched head-to-foot in icy water. She whirled around, her wet hair slapping her face, looking about for the offender.

"Who's there?"

A cackle came from above, and she looked up and gasped. A little man in a belled hat was floating leisurely across the ceiling, clutching an armful of water balloons. He lobbed another one at her and Bess took off running, slip-sliding all over the place.

"Ha ha! Run, ickle student, but you can't hide, not from Peeves!"

"I'm not a student!" Bess shrieked, realizing dimly that this strange castle was a school. But she was far too occupied running from 'Peeves' to care much.

At that moment the two doors nearest to her burst open, and a man in billowing black robes with incredibly greasy hair emerged, holding two identical, red-haired students in his vice-like grip, one of them holding a broom. Two girls followed nervously in their wake.

Bess skidded to a stop. "NANCY! GEORGE!" she called, rushing joyfully in their direction.

"What about me?" asked Fred.

A water balloon whooshed over her shoulder, missing Bess by an inch. It hit the sallow-skinned man in the face and exploded. The resulting wave soaked the man and his long, greasy black hair. He stood, stock-still and speechless.

The twins had not been spared, either. "Eww, Snape germs!" cried George, twisting out of the man's grip and squeezing the water out of his own hair.

"About time he washed his hair," Fred added cheerily.

Snape, however, did not seem pleased. His pale face went from green to red faster than a traffic light. He pointed a shaking finger at Bess.

"In my office," he hissed, barely moving his lips. "All of you. Now."

However, just then the doors behind them banged open and released a tide of black-robed students into the hall. Slipping on the water puddles, they took Snape, Fred, George, George, Nancy and Bess by storm. Snape was immediately run over by the teens with red 'Gryffindor' badges, who all were rushing to congratulate Fred and George. The three girls quickly latched on to each other so as not to be swept away.

"Come on," yelled Bess over the chattering students, "let's get out of here!"

They made their way over to the second set of doors, which they presumed led outside. Nancy opened the doors, looked around to make sure they were unnoticed, and gestured her friends out.

They hurried outside and Bess shut the doors behind them, leaning against them in relief. Now that that was over, they could head back to the canoe and leave this freaky island… she turned about.

Bess screamed so loud that a clump of birds burst out of the forest across from them. They were not beside the ocean as she had hoped. The three of them were standing on the front steps of an ancient castle, looking down a rolling grass plain to a dark, thick forest. A hut sat on the very edge of the woods. There was also a lake, overlooked by trees, and in the distance, some sort of sport stadium. Very far out, Bess could see what looked like an iron fence. She took all this in about a second, and then promptly fainted.

"I guess we're stuck here, then," said George, dumbstruck.

"There's got to be a way out," Nancy assured her, always confident. "We've just got to find it."

"What did we tell you about mysteries?" asked George with a weak smile.

Nancy leaned against the door, thinking. "We should find those boys again. They're the only people we really know here. They got us in, so maybe they can get us back out."

George nodded, and bent down to retrieve Bess. "C'mon."

Struggling with the effort of carrying Bess, Nancy and George made their way up the stairs. They stopped at the top to stare in shock at the sight that met them: sets and sets of stairs were before them, leading all the way up to the top of the school. But not only that, they were _moving._

"Is this place for real?" whispered George.

"I don't know," answered Nancy, sounding troubled. She liked things to make sense, to be scientific. It was in her detective nature. She looked around and spotted a closet off to the side. She nodded to George, and they laid Bess inside, as comfortable as they could make her among the brooms and buckets.

George gave the brooms a sidelong glance. "Think they fly, too?"

"Come on, George," sighed Nancy, "we've got work to do." She closed the closet door carefully. "She should be safe in there, until we get back."

Now unencumbered from their burden, George and Nancy boarded the nearest staircase and hurried up it, clutching the railing, as the stairs rumbled up to the next floor. They disembarked, looked up and down the hall for a sign of the red-haired twins, and then took the next set of stairs up.

"Good day," called a voice, and the girls gave a start, glancing around for the speaker.

"There!" shrieked Nancy, pointing shakily at a portrait on the wall.

The occupant looked quite insulted. "Kids these days. So rude!" he huffed, and walked off into a different painting.

Only now did George release her death grip on Nancy's arm. "This place is totally creepy," she murmured, stepping off onto the next floor.

Finally, after searching every floor, Nancy and George stopped at the top.

"This is useless," George moaned, "we'll never find them now. This place is way too big!" She waved her arms for emphasis.

"They have to be here somewhere," pointed out Nancy, "we'll just have to ask for directions."

"From who?" George gestured down the empty hall, ending in a rickety spiral staircase that, as they had discovered, was very long but ended in nothing.

Smiling faintly, Nancy indicated a painting on the wall nearby, of a short and stout knight with a fat pony.

"This is nuts," George muttered, as they approached the portrait.

Nancy cleared her throat to catch the little knight's attention. "Excuse me, sir?"

The knight leaped to his feet, brandishing a sword that was about as tall as he was. "Back, you rogues! You shall not trespass on the lands of Sir Cadogan!"

"Um," said Nancy, thinking, while George snickered. "Look," the young detective tried again, "we need a little help-"

"Ah!" cried the knight in delight, and his visor slid down on his face. He pushed it back up, sheathed his huge sword, and announced, "A quest! Yes, what a fine idea! What may two such fine ladies as you be seeking?" He bowed and his visor clanked down again.

Nancy and George exchanged glances.

"We're looking for some, uh, _acquaintances_ of ours," explained Nancy. "Fred and George. They're about this tall, with red hair and-"

"Say no more!" Sir Cadogan exclaimed, "I know of who you speak. The Weasley twins, the finest troublemakers Hogwarts school ever had…"

George raised an eyebrow at Nancy. "You want help from troublemakers?"

Nancy frowned but didn't answer.

The knight leaped upon his horse's back. "Onward! To adventure!" he shouted, and kicked the gray pony forward. With a snort the pony reared up, and Sir Cadogan slid from its back.

He sat for a moment in the grass, dazed, then shook his head and bounded to his feet. "On foot, then!"

He ran from the frame, disappearing from sight, though his armor clanked all the way down the corridor.

Nancy grabbed her friend's arm. "Come on!"

As they ran after the sound of Cadogan's armor and his continuous shouts ("This way, young adventurers! Not far to our quarry!"), George shook her head and grinned, "Out of all the portraits, we had to ask the crazy one."

Finally Sir Cadogan came to a stop in a painting full of men wearing long robes and playing cards. "Just ahead!" he called to Nancy and George. "Speak to the fine pink damsel down there. She will admit you inside!" He gave a cheerful wave. "Thank you for the journey, my friends! If you ever need help again, be sure to call on Sir Cadogan!"

"Okay, thanks," said Nancy, and as Cadogan left George burst out laughing.

Nancy didn't bother shushing her friend as they proceeded down the hallway. They stopped in front of a large portrait of a fat lady dressed in pink.

"Password?" she asked.

"Password?" Nancy repeated in surprise. "Oh, no," she groaned, turning to George, "we don't have the password!"

Luckily, the portrait swung open at that moment as the boy with black hair and a scar, the bushy-haired girl and the red-haired boy stepped out.

Nancy's eyes widened. "You!" she called, grabbing the red-haired, lanky boy by the arm. "Do you know Fred and George?"

"They're my brothers," he responded, shrugging.

"Can you get them for us?" requested Nancy eagerly. When he nodded and headed back inside, Nancy gave George the thumbs-up. They were finally getting somewhere!

"I'd better go," the girl said, checking her watch nervously, "I don't want to be late for Arithmancy."

"See you, Hermione," called the black-haired boy as she hurried down the corridor.

A little while later the boy returned with the twins.

"Hey, it's you guys again!" grinned Fred Weasley, climbing through the portrait hole. Nancy, standing on her tiptoes, could see a room decked out in red full of students on the other side of the passage.

"You're George, right?" said George Weasley, looking at George. She nodded, and he turned to Nancy. "And you are…?"

"Nancy. Nancy Drew," she supplied, "and we would like you to bring us back to the island with the ruins."

"Ruins?" the other redhead looked from his brothers to the girls. "Wait, you're muggles, aren't you! What are you doing inside Hogwarts?"

"Muggles? Hogwarts?" wondered George Fayne.

"I'm sorry, but we don't know what you're talking about," confessed Nancy.

"Muggles are non-magic people," explained the boy. "And all muggles see of this place is a bunch of ruins. Only wizards see Hogwarts school."

"Wait," said George, taking a step back, her eyes widening. "You're _wizards_?"

"Yeah." The boy peered at them. "How did you get in here, anyway?"

"This can't be real," murmured George. "Wizards! Honestly!"

However, surprisingly, Nancy had to disagree. She remembered Fred using that stick to drive off the Giant Squid…maybe it was a wand? Of course, George had been unconscious at the time, so she wouldn't remember.

"They kinda crashed into the Great Hall," Fred was telling the boy.

"Yeah, even you saw that happen, Ron," added George.

"Oh, right," said Ron, shuffling his feet. "So then they only got into Hogwarts because you guys went into Hogwarts?"

"Sure, let's go with that," said George. He turned to the girls, thinking. "Hey, weren't there three of you?"

Nancy and George (female) exchanged glances. "Bess!" they said at once.

"Come on!" cried Nancy, running toward the stairs.

"Uh, we'd better get to Divinations," piped up the boy with black hair.

Ron's shoulders slumped. "Yeah, let's go."

"We're going to be late," observed the boy.

Nancy felt bad. "Sorry, we didn't mean to delay you-"

"Nah," grinned Ron, "that's a good thing."

The two walked off, Ron saying, "Do you think Professor Trelawney'll believe us if we say we got chased by a rabid hippogriff?"

Fred, George, George and Nancy stampeded down the stairs to the ground floor, where Nancy wrenched open the closet they had left Bess in so long ago. She stared down, horrified, into the empty space.

"She's gone!" gasped Nancy.

"Oh, no! Please don't make us search the castle again," pleaded George. Wizards and talking portraits…she didn't like this place very much anymore.

"She couldn't have gone too far, could she?" Nancy asked the twins hopefully.

"Erm," said George Weasley, "well-"

"Umbridge!" hissed Fred suddenly, pushing them all into the closet. He brought the door almost all the way closed behind them, and they huddled at the thin line of light to watch and listen.

There was a click, click of high heels, and then a short and stout woman with an uncanny resemblance to a large pink toad came marching around the corner. Her clothes were all pink and she had a large bow atop her hair like a giant fly. She was deep in conversation with…

"Bess!" gasped Nancy in shock, as her friend came into view, chattering away as usual.

"I think pink is a fine color! And your outfit is perfectly coordinated! I wish everyone here had your fashion sense, some of the things I've seen…"

"Let's get her and get out!" announced George Fayne in a whisper, reaching for the door handle.

"Wait!" said the other George warningly. "It's not going to be easy. You can't just 'get away' from Umbridge, she's evil…worse than Snape, that slimy hairball."

"We're going to need a distraction," mused Fred, opening the closet door as soon as Umbridge and Bess had rounded the corner. "Something big… some kind of mayhem it'll take her a while to get under control. Then we'll be able to get you out."

Nancy turned back and spotted a big box in the closet. She pointed to it, grinning. "How about some fireworks?"

Fred brought out the box and opened it up. Hundreds of multicolored 'Filibuster's No-Heat, Wet-Start Fireworks' glinted up at them.

"Oh, George?" said Fred, holding up one of the fireworks, "I think we've found our Grand Finale."

"Your what?" asked George Fayne.

"We're leaving the school," explained George Weasley. "It's our last year and we've decided we've had enough. But before we go, we're going to give our dear Professor Umbridge a little surprise."

He turned to his twin. "We'll need brooms. The Squid smashed mine."

"I'll get them," said Fred.

"And I'll get the supplies," smirked George. He headed back upstairs, while Fred turned to the girls.

"This way."

Nancy and George followed Fred across the grounds to an old shed. They each took out a broomstick, choosing the least ratty ones (Fred still had his).

"What are you going to do to Umbridge?" asked Nancy worriedly.

All Fred said was, "You'll see."

As they headed back up to the school, Fred pointed out the fence around Hogwarts. "We'll fly over that," he told them, "and we should reappear on the island."

Later that afternoon the Weasley twins put their plan into action: they set off the fireworks in the entrance hall and waited. Nancy noticed that not all the fireworks were Filibuster ones. Some were marked with 'WWW' (George had brought these ones down with him).

The fireworks were obviously magical: instead of fading away they exploded into more and more copies, soaring across the school with loud BANGs and POPs.

Students in black robes were gathering around them, laughing and 'ooh'ing and 'ahh'ing at the fireworks.

"Mount your brooms," Fred said to Nancy and the two Georges. The twins kicked off from the ground and hovered above them; Nancy and George glanced at each other before swinging their legs over the brooms and pushing off from the ground.

Nancy gave a small shriek as she went up, up… she held on tightly to the handle and looked nervously at the people below.

Beside her, George was laughing. "This is great!" she called out, "It's just like magic!"

George Weasley removed a firework that looked like a papier-mâché dragon from his robes, and handed it to Fred.

"You do the honors," he grinned.

Fred tapped his wand against the dragon, and instantly it came to life. It whistled up into the air and with a loud BOOM became a gigantic, flaming dragon. It shot down the corridor, roaring and setting off explosions of color.

They waited a moment, and then a scream split the air. Umbridge came running down the hall, pursued by the giant dragon. Another wave of students came pouring into the entry hall, and Nancy spotted Bess among them.

Gritting her teeth and focusing, she pushed the broom handle down. She fell into a steep dive. _Whoa, whoa!_ Almost as though reading her thoughts, the broom slowed down so that she could hover just a foot above Bess.

"Bess!" she cried, reaching down. Bess jumped up and grabbed her hands. Heaving with all her might, Nancy pulled her friend on the broom behind her.

Bess took hold of Nancy. "How did you get a broom?" she shouted, sounding half pleased, half disappointed that she didn't get one too.

"Long story!" Nancy shouted back. Then she flew back up to the twins.

Her words were lost in the explosion of the dragon firecracker: in a final brilliant flash it disappeared, leaving behind Umbridge in a cloud of smoke.

She brushed soot off her dress and then turned to glower up at the Weasley twins. "STOP THEM!"

But it was too late; as half a dozen students with green badges drew their wands, Fred gave a wave to the assembled students. "Come and see us at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, our new shop in Diagon Alley!"

"Adios, Hogwarts!" George added brightly. Then they wheeled their brooms around and flew out the doors, Nancy, Bess and George in pursuit.

The school poured out onto the grounds behind them, cheering loudly. But sooner than Nancy had thought possible she and her friends had flown over the fence and back into the 'muggle' world, where all was silent, save for the lapping of the ocean against the island.

She, Bess and George leaped down to the ground and pushed the canoe into the water. They put their brooms inside.

Just as they were getting settled in and George and Nancy were picking up the paddles, Bess pointed upward.

"Look!" she squealed.

High above them they could see one last bright firework, forming a big 'W' in the clear sky. And just beyond, they could see two tiny specks flying off into the distance.

Nancy breathed deeply and sighed. "What a great vacation."

And, talking and giggling, the three friends rowed off to their next adventure entitled **The Strange Happenings in Snape Valley**.

The End

---------------------------------------------

Author's Note: This story is dedicated to Fred and George Weasley, the greatest pranksters Hogwarts ever had (except for maybe the Mauraders).

Please Review!


End file.
